


Последняя капля

by Nickytheimp



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Homophobic Language, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 07:36:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12552432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nickytheimp/pseuds/Nickytheimp
Summary: Уже в момент появления на плантации нового постояльца мистер Оглторп понял, что им всем придется нелегко.





	Последняя капля

Мистер Оглторп сидел в своем кабинете и гипнотизировал взглядом разбросанные по столу и поблескивающие в тусклом свете лампы монеты. Уже почти месяц его мучила бессонница, и сегодня сон тоже не шел. В дверь кабинета тихо постучались, вырвав Оглторпа из пучины мрачных мыслей.

— Войдите.

— Сэр, — в дверном проеме показалось раскрасневшееся лицо старшего охранника. — Сэр, они опять делают это! 

— Господи, Фостер, я же просил не беспокоить меня по пустякам.

— Да, но, сэр. Другие заклю… постояльцы жалуются, что не могут спать. Из-за звуков… 

— Ебаные содомиты, — пробормотал Оглторп и тут же осекся. Джентльмен не должен выражаться подобным образом, да и вообще знать такие низкие слова. Но тут уж с кем поведешься. 

— Так, мы будем что-то предпринимать? — Фостер тактично сделал вид, что ничего не услышал. 

— Завтра переселим их в барак на дальнем конце поля. А там пусть хоть... 

— Затрахают друг друга до смерти, сэр? — услужливо подсказал Фостер не без надежды в голосе.

— Выбирай выражения, молодой человек! Но ход твоих мыслей правильный.

— Простите, сэр! Спокойной ночи, сэр. 

Оглторп вздохнул и опять уставился на монеты. Сон все никак не шел.

 

Уже в момент появления на плантации Джеймса Макгроу Оглторп понял, что с ним будет нелегко. Даже в кандалах тот выглядел агрессивным и злобно сверкал глазами. Настоящий бандит. Но, едва завидев Гамильтона, растерял всю свою злобу и бросился к тому в объятия. Силы небесные, только этого не хватало. 

Пока парочка сливалась в страстном поцелуе, не обращая внимания на пораженных такой наглостью охранников, другой бандит, притащивший сюда Макгроу, отвел Оглторпа в сторону и хрипло пролаял:

— Слушай сюда, милорд. Если с этим парнем что-то случится или ему не понравится в твоем санатории, то его добрый друг придет и сожжет тут все к хуям.

— Боюсь, вы не совсем понимаете назначение этого мес…

— Нет, блядь, это ты нихуя не понимаешь. Короче, мне сказали предупредить, и я предупредил. А теперь счастливо оставаться. 

Печальным взглядом Оглторп провожал уезжающий с плантации конвой. Что-то подсказывало ему, что если Макгроу здесь не понравится, то его добрый друг успеет разве что поглазеть на догорающее пепелище.

 

В пепелище плантация не превратилась, но ее обитатели лишились покоя. Все, кроме двух. Гамильтон с рыжим бандитом пользовались едва ли не каждой свободной минутой, чтобы уединиться и придаться своему богомерзкому занятию, распугивая стонами птиц и особо впечатлительных постояльцев. При этом, словно в издевку, оба исправно работали, не нарушали график и демонстрировали примерное поведение. 

Больше всех не повезло одной из обитательниц общины — старой пуританке мисс Седвиг. Она и раздевалась-то, должно быть, крепко зажмурившись, дабы не увидеть ничего срамного. Бедняге среди высокого тростника впервые в жизни довелось лицезреть настоящий мужской член, причем сразу два. Когда несчастную женщину наконец привели в чувство, она поведала, что мистер Магкроу как раз пытался проглотить мужское орудие мистера Гамильтона, а тот, к ее ужасу, был совсем не против. Тут-то от пережитого бедняга и упала в обморок. 

 

После этого случая Оглторп решил, что пора что-то делать. Первым делом он отправился в кабинет, достал из ящика стола злополучный кошель, полученный от дружков Макгроу, и уже в который раз пересчитал золотые монеты. А затем снова вздохнул. Сделка есть сделка.

Оставался один вариант — поговорить с Гамильтоном. Тот до недавних пор казался весьма рассудительным и разумным человеком. Разумеется, еще можно было прибегнуть к старому доброму насилию. Но, во-первых, Оглторп был гуманистом, а во-вторых — откровенно побаивался Макгроу и его “добрых друзей”.

— Мистер Гамильтон... прошу вас, усмирите своего друга. Ваша чрезмерная... активность подрывает жизнь нашей общины, — они сидели в летней беседке и пили вечерний чай. Гамильтон при этом являл собой образец невинности и целомудрия.

— Мы с Джеймсом очень давно не виделись. 

— И решили за месяц наверстать годы расставания?

— Очень давно, сэр, — вкрадчиво повторил Гамильтон и поднес к губам чашку. Оглторп весьма некстати подумал о том, что и с кем он нынче вытворяет этими губами. Выпитый чай тут же попросился обратно.

— Хотя бы попытайтесь делать это потише. Бедной мисс Седвиг и так снятся кошмары с вашим участием. И она по-прежнему считает, что вы состоите в каком-то жутком обществе пожирателей плоти.

Последние слова явно достигли своей цели. Гамильтон закашлялся и отставил недопитый чай на стол, а его уши резко побагровели.

— Я извинюсь перед ней и все объясню.

— Даже не вздумайте. Старая женщина не перенесет новых потрясений.

— Ладно, ладно. Обещаю, впредь не пугать впечатлительных старушек и вести себя тише. Да, кстати, у вас случайно не осталось тех кандалов, в которых привели Джеймса?

— Что? Зачем вам… — Оглторпа внезапно посетила ужасная догадка. — Неужели вы являетесь инициатором всех этих безобразий?

Гамильтон в ответ лишь пожал плечами и еще сильнее покраснел.

 

Последней каплей стал случай с новым охранником, который решил позадираться и выбрал для этого очень неподходящую мишень.

— Эй, дамочки, так кто из вас кого трахает? — прокричал он в спину Гамильтону. Тот оторвался от работы и уставился на задиру. — Чего молчите? Я хочу знать все подробности.

Свою ошибку болван понял тогда, когда увидел, как на него с другого конца грядки медленно и неумолимо надвигался Макгроу. С тяпкой в руках он выглядел смертоносно. Остальные охранники не слишком уверенно следовали за ним на расстоянии.

— Ты хотел что-то спросить у моего друга? — прорычал он, вплотную приблизившись к парню.

— Я, э-э-э-э… передумал.

— Поздно, я уже решил ответить, — за спиной дрожащего охранника Гамильтон отчаянно замотал головой. Макгроу в ответ оскалился. — Это он меня трахает. И делает это чертовски здорово. А хочешь знать, что еще он делает здорово? 

Охранник в знак протеста тоже замотал головой, но Макгроу уже начал что-то агрессивно нашептывать ему на ухо. Сначала лицо парня сделалось абсолютно белым, затем покрылось темными пятнами, и в конце концов он медленно осел на землю.

Терпение Оглторпа, который наблюдал эту сцену из своего кабинета, лопнуло. Он схватил проклятый кошель, вытряс из него половину монет и быстрым шагом направился к влюбленной парочке.

— Все, с меня хватит! Выметайтесь отсюда оба!

— Как это, — "выметайтесь"? — возмутился Гамильтон.

— Думали, вас тут до конца дней содержать будут? 

— Разве нет?

— Его “друзья”, — Макгроу сверлил Оглторпа подозрительным взглядом, — заплатили за два месяца. Но видит Господь, я столько не выдержу. А вашего попечителя вообще уже нет в живых. Поэтому я сдаюсь. Забирайте оставшиеся деньги и катитесь к дьяволу.

Он победоносно впихнул проклятый кошель в руку потерявшего дар речи Макгроу и зашагал прочь, чувствуя небывалое облегчение.


End file.
